


Truth or Dare? I pick dare.

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well Hylla? Truth or dare?" Thalia asked with a very fake innocent smile<br/>"Dare." The Amazon responded,watching Thalia<br/>"I dare you to kiss one of us."</p>
<p>The girls get together to relax a bit, their form of doing that? Truth or dare. In which Hylla gets dared to take an initiative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare? I pick dare.

The bottle spun, the six present watching it as it pointed at Hylla, Thalia grinned as she looked over towards the amazon queen.  
"This should be interesting" Piper chuckled,leaning back against the wall  
"Well Hylla? Truth or dare?" Thalia asked with a very fake innocent smile  
"Dare" The amazon responded,watching Thalia  
"Pay up" Annabeth extended her hand to Reyna  
"She hasn't refused." The praetor replied,watching the two  
"I dare you to kiss one of us." Thalia said at last, barely containing her laughter as she tried to keep a straight face. A very hard thing to do when you saw the look on Hylla's face.  
"Excuse me?" Hylla raised an eyebrow at the huntress  
"You heard me Twice-kill." Thalia grinned "Unless you want to back away"  
Hylla remained silent for a moment,glancing at the others who were now watching her and Thalia in surprise. "Fine. "  
"Pay up" Reyna told Annabeth, smiling as the blonde handed her a bag of coins  
"You placed bets on this?" Piper asked them  
"Annie thought Hylla would back down" Reyna said,leaning back against the wall  
"Go ahead and make your choice Hylla" Thalia said, watching as the Amazon stood up  
"I'll do the dare." Hylla smiled "But you lot have to be blindfolded."  
"Fine. Keep your privacy" Thalia pouted a bit but closed her eyes   
Hylla looked at the others, considering it. There way no way that she would let Thalia think she chickened out, so she walked over to the one person who wouldn't yelp or anything of the sort. Placing her hand over the roman's eyes   
Reyna's guess was as good as anyone else's, thinking it would be Thalia just to get back at her for the dare.So it came as a surprise to the praetor when she felt a hand she knew only too well over her eyes. She knew that touch, it was the same that had comforted her after her father's death, the same that had brought peace in sleepless nights when she was younger.  
The roman was going to say something,but Hylla quickly silenced her by pressing her lips against those of her younger sister. At that Reyna's eyes shot open,only to find nothing but darkness as Hylla kept her hand over her eyes, Reyna didn't move, and that was how Hylla wanted it to be. The praetor gazed at her sister when the hand was moved away from her eyes.   
Hylla moved so that her lips touched Reyna's ear as she whispered: "Not a word baby sister."  
"My lips are sealed" Reyna whispered back, Hylla kissed her again, this time getting it back from Reyna then the amazon pulled away, raising a finger to her lips  
"Shhhhh" Was all Reyna got before Hylla sat back down,examining her sister's surprised expression with a smile "Done Grace. Next time try something harder."  
Thalia and everyone opened their eyes, looking at each other to find out who it was, but both sisters masked their expressions well. No one but the two knew what had happened  
And that was how it would stay.


End file.
